The Most Important Thing
by amberholic89
Summary: Sara has been having nightmares after a hard case. Rating is for the language. Femslash, just thought i should warn you.


**This is just a random thing I wrote when I was sick. I love reviews and they are welcome no matter what they are.**

**I do not own Cath, Sara or Lindsey I am just taking them out for a ride; they belong to whoever owns them.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Catherine was pulled from her sleep as she felt some one hit her across the face. She looked to the side and saw her lover tossing and turning in her sleep, trowing her arms out as if fighting off an invisible attacker.

"Sara, baby?" She asked softly, trying not to startle her. When she got no reaction she gently put her hand on Sara's arm.

"No don't touch me!" Sara yelled pulling away from Catherine's grasp and curling into a ball at the end of the bed.

Catherine heard thumping footsteps coming up the hall way. They stopped and the bedroom door opened to reveal Lindsey, with a sleepy yet worried look on her face.

"It's okay sweetie, Sara's just having a nightmare. Go back to bed" Catherine said reassuring herself just as much as Lindsey. Sara had been having nightmares all week. They started after a hard case. The mother got sick of every thing and ended up murdering her husband and two little girls.

"Okay Mum, if your sure." Lindsey shut the dor quietly and thumped back down the all way.

Sara has ceased her movement and was now just curled in the fetal position at the edge of the bed whimpering, with her arms wrapped tightly around herself. She got like this some times and the only way the get her out of it was to wake her and reassure her that you aren't going any where and that she is safe.

"Sara you have to wake up now, your just having a bad dream." Catherine shook Sara's shoulders trying to get her to listen. "Come on baby you have to wake up. Your scaring me"

Sara's eye's opened and she sat up, just staring ahead of her. The distant look in her eyes scared Catherine more then the whimpering.

"Sar, sweetie, you there? Are you with me?"

Sara just stared at the joining bathroom door. It seemed as if she was sleeping, there was no response as Catherine continued to try and rouse her.

As ten minutes passed Catherine went into a panic. She had never had this much trouble waking Sara. She needed to be shocked or some thing. But electricity was out of the question, but a freezing shower might just work.

Catherin got out of bed and hurried to the bathroom connected to their room, put the plug in the bath/shower and turned the clod water taps on.

Since Sara seemed unable to move, Catherine half carried half dragged her to the shower and sat her under the cool spray. She moved to the bed where she could watch her from a safe distance.

After three minutes Sara jumped up cursing. "Cath, what the fuck is going on? Why am I sitting in a cold bath?" She stepped out of the shower turning both taps off as she went.

"You had a bad dream, and I couldn't snap you out of it this time. I was scared" Catherine whispered, grabbing a towel to wrap around Sara's shivering frame.

"Oh my god did I hurt you? I know I move a lot in my sleep. I'm so sorry Cath." Sara's eyes filled with tears as she lifted a pale hand to caress Catherine's cheek softly.

"No you didn't hurt me, just gave me a scare is all. Let's get you back to bed."

Catherine dried and dressed Sara, treating her like a baby, but for once Sara didn't mind. She sat behind Sara and towel dried her hair, running her fingers through the long brown locks.

Sara climbed into bed when Catherine was finished, laying flat on her back with one arm extended for her girlfriend to lay on. Catherine slip into her open arms and pillowed her head on Sara's breast, draping her arm over Sara's stomach.

"You wanna talk about it?" The answer was going to be no. It always was.

To Catherine's surprise, Sara nodded her head. "I've been having the same dream for a while now. Every thing is happy and normal. Your Lindsey and I are in the kitchen making dinner and all is fine, but then I take a knife from the wood block. I-I," she stutters, and then visibly pulls herself together, "I stab Lindsey first, making you watch. You beg and scream at me to stop but I don't. In fact I get more pleasure from the fact that you are in pain. Then after I am finished with Lindsey I start with you. Slowly though, so I can feel and see all of your pain as I kill you.

"Every night the dream changes slightly, some times I kill you first and sometimes the weapon changes, but the same thing always happens. I kill my family and all I can feel is pleasure." She wipes tears away and sits up, pushing the blonde off her. She walks over to the window where she wraps her arms protectively around herself, as if trying to keep out all her demons.

"I don't know how you can be around me when you know what I am capable of. Who I am related too and now, what I dream of doing." Sara's shoulders start to shake uncontrollably, as loud sobs wrack her body.

Catherine knew this Sara would eventually have this fear and hate her of herself. But she knew Sara would never turn herself into her mother, she would self destruct before that happened.

Standing up, Catherine pulled the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around Sara's shoulders. "Your will never turn into your mother and you would never hurt me or Lindsey. You would die first. Don't' stress over this."

"How can I not. I could go at any time; I'm a time bomb Cath."

"No your not. And I need you to see that babe. You are too kind and compassionate to do that to anyone, let alone your family. Now we can talk about this more tomorrow, you need to sleep." Catherine took Sara's hand a pulled her to the bed.

They went back to their earlier positions, with Catherine draped over Sara's chest. Just as they were starting to drift off, Catherine said "for what it's worth, I love you and I also feel safe with you around me and Lindsey."

Sara laughed sadly "Babe, that's the most important thing in the world to me. And I love you too."

**The End**


End file.
